Harry Potter et
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Ma vision du tome 7... très raccourcie !
1. Première partie : Prologue

**Harry Potter et…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 6 de _Harry Potter_.

Précisions : J'avais envie de mettre par écrit ma vision du futur tome 7, mais sans y passer trop de temps ni trop m'embêter. Aussi, j'ai choisi de ne raconter que les passages sur lesquels j'ai une idée précise et ne pas m'embêter à les relier entre eux (mais non, je ne suis pas feignante ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire cela ?). Tout cela pour vous dire de ne pas vous étonner des trous abyssaux – et c'est peu dire – présents dans mon récit.

Pour être fidèle (autant que cela est possible pour moi) à ce que va être le tome 7, j'ai écrit le récit au point de vue d'Harry. De plus, j'ai intitulé cette fic (comme vous avez pu le voir) "Harry Potter et…" afin d'être conforme à la règle régissant les titres des livres et à laquelle seul le numéro 1 dérogeait (ce uniquement en version française), je vous laisse le soin de compléter le titre comme vous l'entendez ^___^ (et là encore, je n'ai pas agi ainsi par paresse, c'est juste que… que… que je trouvais pas de titre en fait ^vv^;;;;;)

En toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas m'être beaucoup "foulée", ne vous attendez donc pas à lire l'une des mes meilleures fics, mais juste une petite histoire sans prétention aucune, histoire qui plus est morcelée.

Dernière chose, j'ai découpé cette fic en trois partie (le début, Noël et la fin) afin de regrouper les chapitres qui se suivent et dissocier les autres, ceci afin d'améliorer la clarté de ce récit (en même temps, mis à part qu'il n'y a aucune transition, cette histoire n'a rien de bien compliqué).

———

— Première partie – Premier chapitre ou prologue —

— 31 juillet —

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, les protections dont il bénéficiait dans cette maison ne fonctionneraient que jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est-à-dire ses dix-sept ans. Le jour était donc venu de quitter les Dursley et leur domicile. S'il y restait plus longtemps, il les mettrait en danger. Il se devait donc de partir… non qu'il les aimât ou qu'il tint à eux, juste qu'il en avait assez que des gens meurent par sa faute.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que quitter cette maison lui ferait cet effet-là, qu'il ressentirait ce serrement de cœur devant l'aspect définitif de son départ. Ce n'était pour autant pas inexplicable, qu'il le veuille ou non – et même s'il y avait beaucoup plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons –, cette maison était celle de son enfance, et les Dursley son unique famille… surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de laisser les Weasley – notamment Ginny et Ron –, ainsi qu'Hermione, en dehors de sa vie afin de ne plus les mettre en danger, s'isolant sciemment du reste du monde.

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas céder à la mélancolie. Il était celui désigné par la prophétie pour vaincre Voldemort ? Bien ! Il le ferait. Et ensuite, il pourrait rendre visite aux Dursley – seulement si bon lui semble et même s'ils ne sont pas heureux de le voir –, il pourrait retourner voir Hermione et Ron, les Weasley… peut-être se marier avec Ginny ?

Sauf s'il y laissait sa peau évidemment, cette hypothèse n'était pas à dédaigner car, en dehors des moments où il s'astreignait à l'optimisme, c'était celle qui lui semblait la plus probable. En ce cas, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'emporter Voldemort avec lui dans la tombe et que les gens qu'il avait aimé – ceux qui seraient encore en vie à cet instant… il en avait déjà perdu, il n'était hélas pas certain de ne pas en perdre encore, même s'il n'était pas avec eux pour leur faire partager ses aventures désastreuses –, bref, ceux qui resteraient et pour qui il aurait eu de l'affection au cours de son éphémère passage sur terre vivent heureux, vieux et en bonne santé.

Il lui semblait que c'était bien là la moindre des choses en échange de son sacrifice.

-

Il descendit l'escalier, sa valise dans main, la cage d'Edwige dans l'autre, se posta dos à la porte, regarda les trois seuls membres de son sang encore en vie. C'était bon à noter ; tout cela ne se résumait-il pas qu'à une histoire de sang ? Ecrite dans le sang par le sang. Et ainsi cela s'achèverait : cette histoire, Voldemort, sans doute sa propre existence.

« Je m'en vais. »

Son oncle ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire satisfait. Chercha-t-il seulement à le retenir d'ailleurs ? Harry en doutait.

« Je ne reviendrai sans doute plus jamais ici. »

La bouche de la Tante Pétunia s'entrouvrit. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureux. Peut-être ne croyait-elle pas à son bonheur de se débarrasser enfin de ce neveu encombrant dont elle avait hérité le jour de la mort de sa sœur. A moins que, comme pour Harry le fait de les quitter lui causait un creux dans l'estomac, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste de dire adieu à son neveu même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur et qu'elle l'ait considéré – et traité – comme un parasite.

Dudley ne le regardait pas, il le fuyait depuis son retour en cette maison au début de l'été. Ce n'était pas par peur de ses pouvoirs comme cela avait été le cas par le passé, Harry en était pratiquement sûr. En fait, il avait un comportement étrange depuis que son père et son cousin s'étaient crié dessus à son arrivée, qu'Harry avait craché à la figure de son oncle Vernon que dans un peu plus d'un mois il serait débarrassé de lui. Dudley avait paru beaucoup plus comprendre que sa mère ce que cela signifiait, et elle-même avait sûrement mieux compris que son mari.

Dudley ne l'aimait pas. Dudley ne l'aimerait jamais. Pourtant, Dudley avait peur de ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Un peu comme lui-même avait pitié de Drago Malefoy.

A cet instant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentit proche de son cousin et de sa tante.

-

Sa tante se leva, vint vers lui et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules. Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'elle eût jamais fait un geste aussi affectueux auparavant.

« Fais attention à toi », murmura-t-elle.

Dudley avait finalement trouvé la force de se lever et de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui, gauche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches comme s'il cherchait à les crever.

« Bonne… » Il fit la grimace, regarda ailleurs. « Bonne chance, dit-il finalement, comme à contrecœur.

— Merci. »

Harry jeta un dernier regard à l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci paraissait quelque peu déstabilisé, certainement pas par son départ qui le réjouissait mais par l'attitude de sa femme et de son fils. Il y avait certaines personnes qui ne changeaient pas, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Harry posa la poignée sur la porte et sortit avant de laisser le temps à son oncle de se remettre de sa surprise et de lui crier de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sous son toit.


	2. Deuxième partie : Noël

**Harry Potter et…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 6 de _Harry Potter_.

Cette fic est écrite du point de vue d'Harry, cependant, il y a un passage dans ce chapitre (un tout petit paragraphe de rien du tout) qui fait exception à cette règle et je n'ai pu me résoudre à l'enlever ^__^;;;

———

— Deuxième partie – Noël —

— 25 décembre —

Passer Noël au 12, square Grimmaud avec pour compagnie l'Elfe Kreattur et le monstrueux portrait de la mère de Sirius, Harry avait cru qu'il pourrait s'y résoudre. Cependant, il lui apparaissait nettement à présent qu'il avait présumé de sa volonté. Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement, il brûlait de désir de transplaner chez les Weasley ou dans son ancienne école.

« Il y a toujours autant de monde à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il à Phineas Nigellus. Dans cette maison, la peinture de l'ancien directeur était le seul "être" avec qui il pouvait converser, voire entretenir un semblant de relation amicale.

— Ce n'est plus une école, c'est un asile politique. Il n'y a plus d'élèves mais tout un tas de réfugiés, sans compter les membres de l'Ordre. »

Le ton de Nigellus était désapprobateur, tout comme avait été son attitude lorsque le conseil d'administration avait décidé de fermer l'école : « Que les jeunes sorciers restent ignorants ! Voilà qui va bien vous servir pour lutter contre le fléau actuel ! »

Harry hocha la tête, il avait plusieurs fois été tenté de rejoindre l'Ordre pour leur demander de l'assistance, mais s'était toujours retenu.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais vous êtes bien bête de passer les fêtes tout seul ici alors que certaines personnes à Poudlard pourraient vous faire passer un bien meilleur Noël… et vous aider dans votre quête des _Horcruxes_ dans laquelle vous restez bredouille pour l'instant.

— A qui avez-vous parlé de cela ? » s'indigna Harry. Il n'avait jamais parlé des _Horcruxes_ à aucun des membres de l'Ordre. Et si Nigellus le savait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire semblant de dormir et d'écouter en douce les conversations dont il était le témoin privilégié dans le bureau – l'ancien bureau – de feu le professeur Dumbledore.

« A personne, une certaine Miss Granger s'en est chargée. »

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage se fit immédiatement entendre, Phineas eut un sourire goguenard et repartit dans son tableau de Poudlard, il pourrait sûrement y suivre la suite des évènements.

~oOo~

« Harry ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre ! »

Ron accourait vers lui, les yeux humides, tel un chien heureux de retrouver son maître. Harry s'en voulut immédiatement de cette comparaison bien peu flatteuse pour son ami qui ne l'avait aucunement mérité, ces derniers mois passés dans l'isolement qu'il s'était lui-même imposé l'avaient manifestement aigri.

Les jumeaux lui faisaient un signe de main cordial. Ginny restait en retrait, mais se retenait visiblement de se précipiter dans ses bras. Tous les Weasley semblaient présents. Ainsi qu'un tas d'autres gens. C'était étourdissant de voir tant de monde après avoir vécu quasiment en ermite pendant des mois.

« Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il sans même accorder un bonjour à son ami.

— Ici Harry. »

Il fit volte-face, elle se trouvait derrière lui, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull informe, les cheveux redressés à la va-vite sur la tête, pas de chaussures, juste des chaussettes. Elle n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux comme Ron, juste un fin sourire. Elle semblait dix ans plus vieille, elle avait toujours été la plus mûre des trois, à présent cela se lisait sur son visage.

« Les _Horcruxes _? »

Il était concentré depuis trop longtemps sur ce sujet pour être heureux de retrouver Hermione et Ron, bien qu'ils lui eussent affreusement manqué.

« Pas aujourd'hui Harry, c'est Noël », lui répondit simplement Hermione, puis elle vint tranquillement le serrer dans ses bras.

— 26 décembre —

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore… enfin, de McGonagall. Jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire. Ce n'était pas le bureau de sa directrice de maison, cela resterait toujours pour Harry celui de Dumbledore.

Le professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard – au chômage technique depuis quelques mois – avait convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre, uniquement à cause de sa présence.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous attendons cette occasion », avait dit Hermione d'une voix chaude. Ils lui avaient envoyé une bonne dizaine de courriers pour lui dire de venir, qu'ils pouvaient l'aider. Harry n'y avait jamais répondu. Il ne voulait mêler personne à son combat. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme de sa part – la gloire lui importait bien peu –, ce n'était pas qu'il pensât que c'était _son_ combat et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui vole, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait entraîner personne vers la mort.

-

Il regarda les membres présents, bien peu de monde en vérité. Pourtant, pour ce qu'il avait pu en lire dans les journaux, l'Ordre n'avait pas subi des pertes très lourdes ces derniers mois. McGonagall était là, ainsi que Remus et Tonks, Hermione… Harry nota l'absence de Ron, sans doute n'en faisait-il pas encore partie : trop jeune. Hermione avait sûrement été intégrée malgré son jeune âge et à titre exceptionnel grâce à ses compétences et connaissances aussi nombreuses que variées. Il continua à parcourir l'assemblée du regard et se figea. Un personnage qui n'avait rien à faire là se tenait adossé contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, salua l'intrus d'un ton faussement aimable, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Il avait usé de la même voix liquoreuse lors de leur première rencontre.

— Que fait-il là ? demanda Harry brusquement au reste de l'assemblée.

— Ne t'énerve pas Harry, intervint Remus en lui posant une main sur le bras. Harry lui lança un regard accusateur.

— Pourquoi n'est-il plus en prison ?

— Parce que nous l'avons fait sortir, déclara McGonagall froidement.

— Ne le répète à personne, très peu de gens sont au courant, ajouta Remus.

— Et il ne faut surtout pas que cela vienne aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il savait que bien que libre, je ne suis pas retourné à ses côtés, il tuerait ma femme et mon fils. L'indulgence n'a jamais été son fort.

— Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez été libéré ! » éclata Harry en se tournant vers lui. Depuis qu'il avait assisté à son entrevue avec Dumbledore, il ne détestait plus Drago Malefoy autant qu'avant, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en soit de même pour son père ! Lui était un tueur contrairement à son fils.

« Parce que vous avez besoin de moi petit insolent », lui cracha Lucius Malefoy. Il était décidément le mépris personnifié.

« Besoin de vous ? »

Harry était tenté d'éclater de rire. Malefoy était bien la dernière personne dont il avait besoin, il n'était bon qu'à créer des ennuis et à jeter des bâtons dans les roues… et c'étaient bien là les moindres de ses défauts.

« On m'a mis au courant. Vous cherchez les _Horcruxes_. J'en ai eu un en ma possession. »

On l'avait mis au courant de _ça_ ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? L'Ordre tenait-il à ce que Malefoy se précipite chez Voldemort pour lui offrir cette information précieuse et ainsi revenir dans ses bons papiers ? Quel était l'imbécile qui tenait tant à faire échouer sa mission ?

Harry tremblait de rage. Il regarda Malefoy de haut. Un _Horcruxe_ en sa possession ? Tu parles !

« Vous ignoriez que ça en était un, lança Harry d'un ton froid.

— Harry, écoute-moi. Il connaît Tu-sais-qui, il a de grandes connaissances en magie noire et du monde sorcier en général, déclara Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

— Il remplace Rogue quoi ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Il est vrai qu'ils m'inspirent tous les deux la même répugnance. »

Harry planta ses yeux verts dans le gris glacé de ceux de Malefoy. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas tout à fait vrai ; en fait, il haïssait Rogue bien plus. Néanmoins ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Malefoy était bien suffisant pour refuser de tolérer qu'il se trouve bien gentiment en liberté, et ce dans la même pièce que lui !

« Laisse-moi finir ! Parmi ceux sur qui nous pouvons compter actuellement, il est le mieux placé pour deviner quels sont les objets qui font office d'_Horcruxes_, où ils sont et comment les détruire.

— Ceci étant, vous avez raison, il est vrai que si nous avions pu compter sur l'aide du professeur Rogue… entama McGonagall.

— Mais Rogue étant un traître et un assassin, vous vous êtes rattrapé sur celui qui lui ressemblait le plus… y compris sur ces deux points-là ! »

Toute l'assemblée parut mal à l'aise – mis à part Malefoy qui arborait un rictus méprisant et McGonagall dont le visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions –, Harry attribua cela à la honte d'avoir recours à Malefoy, un abominable mage noir. « Parmi ceux sur qui nous pouvons compter »… Qui pouvait être assez naïf pour compter sur Malefoy ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Ils étaient désespérés à ce point par la mort de Dumbledore ?

« Pour ce qui est de la traîtrise, la mienne va vous rendre service, déclara Lucius d'un ton glacé. Quant au reste, bien que ce soit votre spécialité, je vous demanderai de cesser de proférer des sottises à longueur de temps. Severus n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi… que moi _actuellement_ j'entends. »

Rogue pas Mangemort ? _Qui_ disait des sottises ?

« Il a tué Dumbledore, que vous faut-il de plus ? cracha Harry. Ses poings le démangeaient.

— Pour ce que j'en sais, c'était pour aider mon fils. Et puis, je n'aimais pas Dumbledore, alors pardonnez-moi de ne pas concevoir de tristesse pour son trépas », ajouta-t-il, dédaigneux.

Lupin et Tonks regardèrent Lucius avec colère, McGonagall secoua lentement la tête, Hermione baissa les yeux. Harry s'appliqua à parler calmement malgré la rage qui couvait en lui.

« Comment osez-vous affirmer qu'il est du côté de l'Ordre ?

— Quelques doutes étaient nés dans mon esprit il y a un bout de temps déjà et… » Lucius parut soudainement las. « Vous allez me laisser longtemps argumenter avec ce gosse entêté ? Donnez-lui le flacon, nous verrons pour les _Horcruxes_ une fois qu'il sera instruit et calmé. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Lucius quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant derrière la porte, puis il disparut et la porte se referma. Harry songea à une illusion d'optique, puis à un transplanage – impossible, il n'y avait pas eu ce bruit caractéristique et Poudlard était hermétique aux transplanages… du moins c'était le cas du vivant de Dumbledore –, il songea alors à une cape d'invisibilité, à moins qu'il existe d'autres moyens de se rendre transparent.

Les questions que se posaient Harry devaient se refléter sur son visage car Lupin y répondit.

« Ce n'est pas une cape d'invisibilité. C'est un sort qu'il projette pour que personne ne le voie, il tient à ce que le minimum seulement soit au courant de sa présence afin de garantir la sécurité de Narcissa et Drago. Pour le grand public et Tu-sais-qui, il est toujours en prison.

— C'est pour cela qu'il y a aussi peu de monde présent ici, pas parce que sa présence vous dégoûte – ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être le cas – mais parce que très peu de membres de l'Ordre sont au courant.

— Exact, nous sommes seulement quatre et le secret est gardé. »

Harry regardait toujours fixement la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Quel est le sort qu'il utilise pour se rendre invisible ? » Sa cape avait ses limites, c'était toujours bon à savoir.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est un informulé, et je soupçonne qu'il est de conception personnelle. »

Harry se rappela le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le livre de _Rogue_, il était riche lui aussi en sorts de "conception personnelle". Il repensa avec dégoût au _Sectum Sempra_ et aux effets que cela avait eus sur Drago.

« Parlons sérieusement. Qui a eu l'idée stupide de faire appel à un homme tel que lui au lieu de le laisser moisir en prison ? Il n'est venu à l'idée de personne qu'il pourrait courir répéter cette information précieuse à Voldemort ?

— C'est moi. »

Sa bouche tomba béante sous le coup de la surprise, c'était Hermione qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Toi ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle ? Une fille de Moldus ? Comment la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait avait-elle pu commettre une bourde pareille ?

« Ne me regarde pas de cette façon. J'ai essayé de retrouver par moi-même quels pouvaient être les _Horcruxes_ de Tu-sais-qui, mais je ne progressais pas. Et ma démarche tenait plus de l'élimination des fausses pistes que de la recherche de vraies. J'ai eu l'idée de faire appel à Lucius Malefoy – ne t'inquiète pas, il n'ira pas répéter ce que nous lui avons dit à Tu-sais-qui, il n'a aucune envie de revenir près de lui, bien au contraire puisque sa seule envie est de faire sortir son fils de ses griffes. Il est sincère, je te le _jure_… et de toute façon, il y a un sort qui l'empêche de quitter Poudlard –, bien sûr, Malefoy reste Malefoy et j'aurais préféré que Rogue s'en charge, mais il est impossible à contacter et cela aurait risqué de le… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de son ami. Un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur.

« Excuse-moi, je vais un peu vite, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas encore au courant.

— Tout à fait Miss Granger… d'ailleurs, nous aurions peut-être dû commencer par là », intervint McGonagall. Elle se leva, sortit la Pensine du placard, elle ouvrit ensuite un tiroir avec force mot de passe et contre-charme – le contenu devait en être précieux. Elle en sortit un flacon, un comme Harry en avait tant vus manipulés par Albus Dumbledore. Il ravala la boule qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Malefoy a parlé d'un flacon avant de partir. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de celui-là. A qui est ce souvenir ?

— A Albus Dumbledore, cela faisait partie de son testament. »

Elle déposa le flacon sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce. Les autres la suivirent, Hermione en dernier.

Harry regarda tour à tour le flacon et la Pensine. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait pris soin de laisser un souvenir de côté pour lui et pour l'Ordre.

Il déboucha le flacon et le versa en songeant à ce que Malefoy avait dit. Il était en train de lui expliquer pourquoi Rogue n'était pas un Mangemort – explications vaines puisqu'il en était un et de la pire espèce ! – et avait finalement exigé – savait-il faire autre chose ? – qu'on lui donne ce flacon. Cela revenait à dire que ce souvenir de Dumbledore consistait à prouver à Harry que Rogue n'était pas un Mangemort.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il avait plusieurs fois mis en doute l'appartenance sincère de Rogue à l'Ordre devant Dumbledore, celui-ci l'avait à chaque fois contredit : « J'ai confiance en lui », disait-il. Il avait dû sentir qu'il valait mieux répéter cela à Harry y compris après sa mort et avait mis ce souvenir de côté, mais rien de ce qu'il y verrait ne pourrait le convaincre que Rogue n'était pas un Mangemort, et le directeur, au moment de mettre ce souvenir de côté, ne savait pas encore la fin qui l'attendait. S'il avait survécu, il aurait pu lui dire « J'avais tort de lui faire confiance. »

Même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait, Harry ne pouvait que plonger dans la Pensine, d'abord pour le plaisir de voir à nouveau Dumbledore parler et bouger, ensuite par acquis de conscience parce que c'était ce que le directeur voulait qu'il fasse.

Il le fit donc.

-

Ses pieds se posèrent dans la pièce qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Et en face se tenait… Harry serra les poings.

« Vous avez fait un serment inviolable Severus, si vous ne le respectez pas vous mourrez. »

Il paraissait être arrivé au milieu d'une conversation. Rogue marchait de long en large, visiblement perturbé.

« C'était parfaitement inconsidéré de ma part. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce serment. Et vous… vous êtes plus important que moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le vide se fit dans sa tête.

« Severus, je n'approuve pas le fait d'avoir fait un serment inviolable – c'était sans doute un peu inconsidéré effectivement –, mais je ne peux que m'incliner devant votre désir de satisfaire Narcissa et de protéger Drago. C'est très noble. Sans compter qu'ainsi vous avez fait taire Bellatrix et ses accusations, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé, comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter d'un sujet badin et que Rogue avait joué là un bien joli tour.

« Drago est bien incapable de mettre fin à mes jours le pauvre enfant, on ne s'improvise pas tueur, et de toute façon, je refuse qu'il ait du sang sur les mains. Ce serait du gâchis. Il n'est pas mauvais.

— Il est bien sûr hors de question que Drago vous tue ! Comme il est hors de question que je le fasse moi-même ! » s'exclama Rogue en étendant les bras. Il s'écroula ensuite sur un siège.

Harry regarda Rogue d'un air ébahi. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore dont l'expression s'était durcie. Le directeur se leva de son fauteuil avec lenteur… et puissance. Il se dressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue.

« Si Drago ne me tue pas – _et il ne me tuera pas_ –, vous _devrez_ le faire, car vous en avez fait le serment.

— Vous m'en demandez trop ! cria Rogue.

— _Vous le ferez_. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, la voix de Dumbledore n'avait été qu'un murmure… un murmure terrifiant de puissance, de force de persuasion, un murmure qui exigeait, qui ordonnait, auquel on ne pouvait désobéir. Rogue s'apprêtait pourtant à porter une objection, Dumbledore lui décocha un regard tel une flèche, sa bouche se referma. Il baissa les yeux et se retira précipitamment.

Harry le regarda partir, mitigé, il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci regardait la porte, l'air peiné, visiblement plus ému de devoir infliger cela à son subordonné que par sa mort programmée.

-

Ainsi il avait choisi de mourir, il avait même choisi sa mort. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait à toutes forces voir Rogue et non Pomfresh, car il se sentait partir et il _voulait_ que ce soit Rogue qui le tue.

Voilà à quoi pensait Harry assis à même le sol dans le bureau qui ne serait plus jamais celui de Dumbledore. Il savait à présent que Rogue ne voulait pas vraiment le tuer, il se disait aussi que si Rogue ne l'avait pas fait, Dumbledore aurait tout de même disparu car le poison qu'il avait bu – quoiqu'il ait pu lui assurer – devait être mortel.

Harry sentait un peu de sa haine contre Rogue s'évaporer. Juste un morceau. Un morceau de rancune qui s'envolait, allégeant son cœur.

Un morceau minuscule.

Après tout, bien sûr Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire, mais il restait que c'était quand même _lui_ qui l'avait fait !

Et puis, si le directeur l'avait forcé à faire cela, c'était de sa faute, il avait fait un serment inviolable. Et pour qui ? Pour un membre de la famille Malefoy ! Des mages noirs ! Des Mangemorts ! Un geste noble, ça ? Dumbledore n'avait pas à mourir pour ce serment, cela aurait dû être à Rogue de mourir !

Et même s'il lui pardonnait la mort de Dumbledore, qu'est-ce cela pouvait bien changer au reste ? Cela ne changeait rien à sa satisfaction pour la mort de Sirius ! Cela ne changeait rien à sa responsabilité dans la mort de ses parents ! Ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs sûrement pas regretté quoi qu'il ait pu prétendre à Dumbledore. Comment aurait-il pu regretter la mort de James et Lily Potter ? Il les détestait !

Repentir sincère, mes fesses !

Harry voulait bien accorder le bénéfice du doute à Rogue en ce qui concernait son appartenance sincère à l'Ordre et lui trouver quelques minces excuses pour l'assassinat de Dumbledore, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

— 27 décembre —

« Vous étiez introuvable hier », remarqua Harry d'un ton froid. Lucius n'avait pas figuré sur la carte des Maraudeurs jusqu'à ce matin. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait quitter Poudlard, Harry en avait conclu que la salle sur demande – seule pièce qui ne figurait pas sur la carte – avait été remise en service et qu'il s'en servait comme chambre à coucher. Père et fils, même combat.

Enfin, tant qu'une certaine armoire ne s'y trouvait plus…

Lucius leva le nez vers lui et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Hermione.

« Cela vient de ma bibliothèque personnelle », lui dit-il. Harry fut surpris de l'entendre employer un ton amical, surtout que celui-ci n'avait aucunement l'air forcé.

« Vous avez réussi à en faire venir un autre ! » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « En matière de magie noire et autres arts obscurs, la bibliothèque de Poudlard fait pâle figure face à celle de Lucius. »

Elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Harry ne put retenir une grimace.

~oOo~

« Très intéressante, votre amie, mais je l'avais déjà compris en entendant Drago en parler. »

Hermione était sortie. Ils se trouvaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. Lucius feuilletait lentement un livre relié de cuir rouge.

« Il n'a pourtant pas dû se priver pour la rabaisser, répliqua Harry d'un ton égal.

— Je connais mon fils, je sais faire le tri dans ses propos. En ce qui la concerne, il était parfaitement transparent, c'était un mélange de répugnance forcée – parce que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe –, de jalousie et d'admiration. »

Harry était resté debout depuis qu'il était entré, cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il gardait cette position. Ces yeux n'avaient pas lâché Malefoy une seconde, ce qui ne paraissait nullement incommoder ce dernier.

Il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds et aux jambes à force de rester debout et immobile. Il tira une chaise d'un geste brusque, s'y laissa tomber et croisa les bras.

« La seule raison pour laquelle vous nous aidez c'est parce que Voldemort vous a dans son collimateur et que vous étiez en taule. Vous cherchez juste à retrouver votre liberté, que ce soit par rapport à Voldemort ou par rapport à la loi », cracha-t-il.

Lucius releva un regard indifférent.

« Vous vous trompez, dit-il d'un ton paisible. Du moins en partie. Ceci est _l'une_ des raisons qui fait que je vous aide, en aucun cas la seule, et certainement pas la principale. Si je vous aide, c'est avant tout pour pouvoir sortir mon fils de la situation où il se trouve en partie par ma faute, car, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai la faiblesse de tenir à lui… de _l'aimer_, dirais-je même.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un hypocrite. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? »

Lucius fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Ses yeux retournèrent au livre.

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, cela m'importe bien peu puisque cela ne change rien : vous avez besoin de moi. Que cela soit par intérêt personnel ou dans le but plus noble de secourir mon fils, vous êtes de toute façon forcé d'accepter mon aide.

— Je vais vous dire, je me fiche pas mal de la raison pour laquelle vous le faite. Pour moi, vous resterez toujours une saleté de Mangemort, un salaud de première et rien de ce que vous pourrez faire ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Lucius lui dédia son expression la plus méprisante.

« Sirius ne pouvait rêver meilleur filleul. Une fois qu'il avait une opinion arrêtée sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il était quasiment impossible de la lui faire changer. Un parfait entêté. Je vois qu'il en est de même pour vous. »

Harry sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses paumes tant il serrait les poings.

« NE DITES PAS DE MAL DE SIRIUS ! éclata-t-il, se dressant et tapant des deux poings sur la table. Vous êtes responsable de sa mort !

— Merci, mais vous me flattez, c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué, pas moi. Je n'y suis hélas pour… »

Lucius grimaça quand son épaule rencontra violemment le sol. Il attrapa les poignets d'Harry et les lui bloqua avant que ce dernier ne le bourre de coups de poings.

« HARRY ! »

Hermione était revenue, elle le tirait par les épaules. Il se força à se calmer et se redressa.

« Ce sale Mangemort m'a mis hors de moi !

— Harry… » murmura Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

Malefoy s'était relevé lui aussi, grimaçant et se tenant l'épaule, il décocha un regard acéré vers Harry.

« A votre avis, que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas devenu Mangemort ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereux. Que serait-il advenu de Drago ? Aurait-il été tué sous mes yeux… ou serait-il devenu orphelin après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit venu nous abattre moi et sa mère ? Nous nous serions peut-être alors vus remplacés par une cicatrice sur son front et une prophétie sur son dos ? J'ai beau être un mauvais père, je ne pense pas pour autant que ce troc aurait été avantageux pour Drago. Ou alors, peut-être aurions-nous été _seulement_ torturés et Drago serait venu nous visiter avec sa grand-mère à Sainte Mangouste dans le quartier des fous ? Quel sort enviable cela aurait été pour lui comme pour nous ! »

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers son épaule, il se tut pendant qu'elle le soignait, puis releva sa chaise et s'y réinstalla avant de poursuivre, ménageant ses effets.

« Dans ces conditions, excusez-moi d'avoir jugé préférable de rejoindre le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que celui de l'Ordre du Phénix, pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait passer ma vie et ma santé, ainsi que celles de mon fils et de ma femme, avant celles des autres. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il bouillonnait de colère, de rage, d'indignation. Comme si Malefoy ne serait pas devenu Mangemort de toute façon ! Comme s'il avait eu un seul instant l'idée de rejoindre le camp de l'Ordre à cette époque !

En même temps, Harry devait s'avouer qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il disait…

Malefoy devait sentir les objections que formulaient Harry en pensée car il reprit :

« Soyons sincères, je ne renie pas les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres – bien que je ne les épouse pas _totalement_ – et sans doute serais-je devenu Mangemort sans avoir besoin de sentir une menace planer au-dessus de ma famille si je ne le faisais pas. Quant à le combattre, même si j'avais pu le faire sans risque, je ne l'aurais pas fait… du moins à l'époque. Néanmoins, si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est avant tout par instinct… l'instinct de survie et l'instinct paternel. Je ne mérite sûrement pas le prix du meilleur père, mais au moins je refuse que mon fils soit tué devant mes yeux, comme je refuse qu'il se retrouve sans famille ou avec des parents diminués de leur raison et incapables de s'occuper de lui. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a peu – et même si vous ne m'avez pas cru –, j'ai la faiblesse d'aimer mon fils. »

Lucius claqua le livre, mettant fin à son monologue. Il l'empocha et sortit de la pièce. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas le genre d'hommes à s'inventer ce genre de sentiments, à moins de vouloir émouvoir. En l'occurrence, il n'a aucune raison de chercher à nous attendrir, il _sait_ qu'on a besoin de lui. »

Ces paroles faisaient désagréablement écho à celles de Malefoy. Harry fronça le nez.

« Tu es amie avec lui ? »

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle s'était remise à feuilleter dès le départ de Lucius.

« C'est beaucoup dire. Disons que nous nous entendons bien. C'est un vrai puits de sciences ! »

Elle retourna à son livre, laissant Harry perplexe. Si, chez Hermione, l'intelligence et la culture étaient des atouts non négligeables, ils ne rendaient Lucius que plus détestable aux yeux de Harry, car jusqu'à peu il n'avait pas mis son intellect au service d'une cause juste, et même à présent, il ne servait que son intérêt, tout au plus celui de son fils.

« Pendant que j'y pense ! s'exclama Hermione en relevant les yeux du livre. Lucius a trouvé qui était R.A.B. »

Harry releva la tête – arrêtant de contempler ses chaussures –, il trouvait soudainement les découvertes de Malefoy beaucoup plus attrayantes.

« C'était Regulus Black… tu sais ? Le frère de Sirius. »

Harry resta sans voix. Regulus Black serait celui qui a pris l'_Horcruxe_, mais… Sirius n'avait-il pas dit que c'était un lâche ? Et de toute façon, c'était un Mangemort, non ?


	3. Troisième partie : épilogue

**Harry Potter et…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 6 de _Harry Potter_.

———

— Troisième partie – Chapitre final —

— 14 mai —

Harry ouvrit les yeux et attendit que le brouillard se dissipe, un plafond blanc finit par apparaître. Attiré par une lumière rouge et orangée, il tourna la tête. Le soleil se couchait, ses rayons mourant sur le sol carrelé. Une silhouette masculine se découpait dans la lumière. Harry ne pouvait vraiment distinguer de qui il s'agissait, il le reconnut par ses cheveux, caractéristiques et lumineux.

« Nous sommes à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, dos à la fenêtre, et ne répondit pas. Harry ne distinguait pas ses traits rendus sombres par le coucher du soleil, il interpréta son silence comme un oui.

« Nous sommes débarrassés de Voldemort ? » Il pensait que oui, il était à peu près sûr de l'avoir tué, _à peu près_. Et ils avaient trouvé et détruit tous les _Horcruxes_, il ne pouvait donc revenir.

Malefoy ne répondit pas plus qu'à la première question, mais comme il n'avait pas frémi le moins du monde à la mention du nom honni, Harry en conclut qu'il pouvait être rassuré, Voldemort n'était plus.

« Vous êtes venu voir comment j'allais ? » Cela lui semblait étonnant, mais comment expliquer autrement sa présence ?

Il entendit un reniflement méprisant et vit Malefoy se déplacer. Harry vit alors un autre lit en face du sien et comprit en voyant son occupant que ce n'était certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux que Lucius se trouvait là.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Harry sans trop d'espoir. Voldemort n'avait guère apprécié que ce ne soit pas Drago qui ait tué Dumbledore, Rogue n'avait pu le protéger – il avait été tenu à l'écart de Drago dès le premier jour où il l'avait ramené, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait prétendu –, Drago avait subi nombre d'_Endoloris_. Ils l'avaient retrouvé agonisant au milieu des rats dans les sous-sols du bâtiment désaffecté faisant office de siège à Voldemort.

« Les médicomages disent qu'il n'est plus en danger de mort… mais ils craignent que sa raison ait été touchée gravement. »

Les premiers mots que prononçaient Lucius depuis son réveil… et Harry sentait l'animosité derrière chacun d'eux. Il n'était pas certain que celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il n'était pour rien dans l'état de Drago, de ça il était persuadé. Par contre, il aurait pu sauver Rogue, cela sans se mettre aucunement en danger, mais il avait hésité, le cœur encore rongé par le ressentiment contre l'ancien Maître de potions.

« Je suis désolé.

— Vous pouvez ! »

Lucius était très ami avec Rogue, autant que lui-même l'était avec Ron s'était-il rendu compte – bien qu'il eut du mal à établir cette comparaison tant ces deux personnages étaient éloignés de ce qu'ils étaient lui et Ron.

C'était donc un ami très cher.

Lucius avait assisté à la fin de Rogue, il était lui-même trop éloigné pour intervenir et ne pouvait transplaner, le lieu où ils se trouvaient avait été rendu hermétique aux transplanages avant l'opération afin que les Mangemorts ne puissent fuir. Il avait vu Harry hésiter avant de porter secours à Rogue, il l'avait vu finalement accourir avec ce temps de retard qui fut fatal, ces secondes précieuses qu'il avait laissées s'enfuir, regardant Rogue sans réagir, se demandant s'il méritait d'être secouru.

Harry savait qu'il aurait pu le sauver, qu'il aurait _dû_ le sauver, pourtant il ne parvenait pas vraiment à regretter cette hésitation. Cela lui donnait un peu mauvaise conscience, c'était tout.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de mes amis ?

— Rien que vous n'apprendrez que trop tôt à votre goût. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Il n'osa pas poser d'autres questions. Il se rassura en se disant que Malefoy lui en voulait pour la mort de Rogue et l'état de Drago et qu'il cherchait juste à lui faire peur, à le faire souffrir. Sans doute n'était-il rien arrivé de grave – en tout cas d'irréparable – à ses amis.

Malefoy avait tort de lui en vouloir, il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Rogue, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué, c'était juste qu'il aurait pu le sauver… et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Quant à Drago, il n'y était vraiment pour rien ! Pourquoi ne pas le rendre responsable de la mort de Narcissa pendant qu'il y était ?

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il aurait voulu vider son cerveau de toutes pensées et sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil mais une boule lui montait dans la gorge. S'il estimait que Lucius le rendait responsable de tout, n'était-ce pas parce que lui-même en avait fait autant avec Rogue ? C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son hésitation, cette fameuse hésitation qui avait coûté la vie à l'ancien professeur de potion.

Lucius ne faisait que lui rendre la pareille.

« Papa », fit une voix faible. Ce n'était plus "Père" à présent ?

« Je suis là, Drago. »

Harry regarda Lucius se pencher sur son fils. Il fut surpris. N'était-ce pas de la tendresse qu'il lisait sur son visage ? Harry n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour avec une expression aussi douce, aussi prévenante. Cela ne correspondait tellement pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui que cela en devenait presque… déplacé. Certes, Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment Lucius Malefoy, et il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu en compagnie de son fils. Cependant, même avec Drago, il ne lui avait pas semblé se départir beaucoup de son air hautain, sans doute même s'appliquait-il à l'être pour mieux enseigner à sa progéniture l'attitude qu'il devait adopter avec le reste du monde afin de défendre la dignité et le rang des Malefoy.

Harry sut à cet instant que Lucius ne lui avait pas menti en prétendant aider l'Ordre avant tout pour le bien de son fils. Et s'il n'avait jamais été un père très affectueux, il se sentait à la façon dont il le regardait à présent qu'il allait chérir ce garçon amputé d'une partie de sa raison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait perdu sa femme et son seul ami véritable, son fils était tout ce qui lui restait au monde… et Drago allait avoir besoin de lui comme jamais auparavant.

—Fin—

Je sais, en dehors de mes digressions sur les Malefoy, je n'ai pas été très originale quant à ce qui va se passer dans le tome 7, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de risques, encore moins que je me sois foulée, mais que voulez-vous ? Il n'y a que les Malefoy et Severus qui m'intéressent et je vous avais prévenus que je ne voulais pas m'embêter ^vv^


End file.
